The Secret
by Portia Xanthus
Summary: Lord Asriel takes Lyra to live at Jordan College


The Secret  
  
Notice: These characters are not mine. They are Pullman's. I am not trying to infringe on any copyright laws.  
  
This is dedicated to IST, seeing as she edited this work for me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
The Secret  
  
The light of the moon was streaming down on to Jordan College from its lofty heights. It was past midnight and the only thing that was out was a man riding on a horse with his daemon snow leopard walking beside them. In one hand the man held the reins to the horse and his other hand balanced a bundle between his legs. His daemon's leopard eyes never left the bundle as they moved through the college. Her human stared forward never moving from their fixed spot. He sat erected upon the horse, powerful and strong. As the Master of Jordan's study came closer into his view he pulled the reins and the horse stopped immediately. He looked down at his daemon for the first time both sets of eyes full of meaning. Then he took the bundle and lowered it softly down to his daemon's mouth. She clasped it in her mouth as he swung himself off the horse. Then he took the bundle back from his daemon and walked to the study doors and knocked. A light flickered within almost immediately. There was soon the sound of footsteps and the jangling of keys next to the lock. The master of Jordan's face appeared before him. It was filled with sleep and confusion.  
  
"Lord Asriel, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
" I have come to give you some things." Said Lord Asriel simply. He then walked to the sofa and placed the bundle gently upon it. His daemon leapt on the sofa and sat protectively by it. The master looked at it his eyes widening with understanding.  
  
"Is that?" the master began.  
  
"Yes, that is my daughter. She is a sleep. We have brought her here so she may be raised by Jordan College."  
  
"Jordan is not a place to raise a girl. Perhaps she would be better off under your complete care."  
  
"No, she can't stay with me. I have much to do. Her presence will only slow me down. She will be fine here. She is strong. She has already gone through so much that shows she is. "  
  
"Why didn't you just leave her where she was?"  
  
Lord Asriel looked at him with his powerful eyes. "You know very well why. She must stay here. I will be able to have people watch her from here. Also if I left her where she was, her mother would come for her within the year. Here she can't. It must be here."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Promise me this also; you won't let her mother get her. Promise me this."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I will visit as much as I can, and don't tell her I am her father."  
  
"What shall I tell her about her parents if she should ask, my Lord?"  
  
"Tell her I am her Uncle, and her parents were killed. You can make up the details later. I want to give you this also, Master" and Asriel pulled out an alethiometer, "I want you to give this to her when she is older. When you feel she is ready." He handed it to the master, "Now, would you be so kind and let me say something to my daughter alone?"  
  
"Yes, I shall get you a room ready."  
  
He left instantly. Asriel stood silent for a moment then he moved slowly to the sofa. He opened the bundle to reveal a child no older than three sleeping soundly. He took her into his powerful arms and cradled her. His daemon took the child's daemon into her mouth and set it between her paws, and she began to bathe the daemon with her tongue in a mother like way.  
  
The child in Asriel's arms conformed to his body. Her tiny hand placed on his chest. He moved and sat down carefully not wanting to wake her yet. There was a tiny smile forming on her lips as he began to speak, "Lyra, " he whispered it wasn't his usual voice he had, it was soft and soothing, " Lyra, my little Lyra." He moved one of his arms and gently stroked her blonde hair, "Lyra, please wake up. I want to tell you something." And to his mild surprise her eyes blinked opened and looked into his, "Lyra, my child, my daughter, my love. You're going to like it here. This is Jordan College. I studied here many years ago. I hope you one day love it as much as I do. I don't even know why I am talking. You won't remember this at all. Yet, perhaps it is better you don't. Lyra I can't be your father anymore. When dawn comes I will be your Uncle, but till then I am your father."  
  
As if to answer this statement she spoke, "Daddy."  
  
He embraced his child in his arms tightly and placed mountains of kisses upon her tiny face. She clasped his neck tightly in return. If there was ever a moment to move Lord Asriel to tears it was this one. He was loosing his daughter. His daughter made of true love and sin, and he loved her deeply for it. Then he spoke as he held her even tighter to his heart, "Lyra, this will be our secret. Don't tell anyone I am your father. Our secret. Yes. Our secret." And in an answer she kissed his cheek and hugged him, "That's my girl." He released her slowly back to be cradled in his arms and Lyra's eyes closed as she snuggled closer to her father's warmth.  
  
The master entered the study and spoke, "Lord Asriel, there is a room prepared and one of the servants is waiting outside to take the child."  
  
"No, send her to bed. Lyra will stay with me for tonight. The servant can take her in the morning. Thank you." Asriel stood and so did his daemon. The leopard took Lyra's daemon into her mouth and they set off for the room they would be sleeping in. Lord Asriel undressed and retired to the bed. He placed Lyra next to his bare chest and he fell asleep listening to her tiny breaths. His daemon lay at his feet and Lyra's daemon lay snuggled next to her for warmth and comfort.  
  
Dawn came soon, and Asriel woke up as the light of the new day began to stream through the windows. He got up carefully not wanting to disturb the child. He then got dressed. Just as he finished there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter." He said in his normal commanding voice.  
  
A timid young woman entered.  
  
"The master asked me to come by early to see if you wanted me to take the child. Do you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you may take her away."  
  
Her daemon dog trotted forward and took Lyra's daemon into his own mouth while his human took Lyra from the bed. Lyra's eyes opened immediately and looked directly at Asriel, and then she said softly, "Uncle."  
  
Lord Asriel smiled in surprise at this word. "Yes." Was all he could say.  
  
________________________  
  
Beta Reader's Comment:  
  
I have changed a few grammar and spelling mistakes, however, the things which I am not sure about, I have left. Yet they are of no great consequence anyway. Your story is potent, emotive and you have something I do not, natural rhythm and syntax. Your choices of words are intuitively well chosen and it is an extremely well written piece of work. As for your characterizations, Asriel is perfect. 


End file.
